I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processes for producing composite semipermeable membranes useful for selective separation of solutes in solutions. More particularly, the present invention relates to processes for producing cross-linked polyamide-based composite semipermeable membranes suited for desalination of sea water and brackish water.